<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goemon and the Sea by iSaphura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648601">Goemon and the Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSaphura/pseuds/iSaphura'>iSaphura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, No Plot/Plotless, Random &amp; Short, may add more later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSaphura/pseuds/iSaphura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of peace before a heist is always nice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goemon and the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly don't know if this was supposed to be something bigger, or a part of a larger fic, or what but it's complete. Far shorter than what I usually post, but I didn't feel like adding to it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goemon still remembered the first time he saw the sea. He grew up in a mountainous region, where the earth reached for the sky and small lakes and ponds lay nestled between the hills. Everything felt enclosed but also free. From the top of a mountain, he felt as if he was soaring.</p>
<p>The ocean was not enclosed. He stood at its shore, breathing in the salt spray and taking in the vast, powerful, open expanse of water. It made him feel small, minuscule.</p>
<p>Goemon gazed out into the nearly endless darkness, listening to the waves he could not see. He could only estimate where the sea ended and the sky began: half was pitch black, the other was sprinkled with diamond stars. Normally they stayed in hotels, but this time Lupin had them staying on a small sailboat that had changed hands many times over the years. It was cramped, but not nearly as cramped as the Fiat. Below him, Lupin and Jigen were sleeping, all too happy to accept Goemon’s offer of taking the first watch.</p>
<p>They were not the only boat tied up on the pier. Small waves lapped against the hulls, creating soft, wet slapping noises. Lines creaked against the pylons and cleat ties as the boats floated with the rise and fall of the water. Out in the harbor, other boats sat at anchor. A few had their crews and passengers on deck and were lit up, but most were dark at this time of night. They probably had someone on watch like he was, all of them lonely sailors floating in the sea but within shouting distance of one another.</p>
<p>Behind him, Goemon could hear the sound of the land: the few patrons who were still at the yacht club, the occasional car, crickets, and peep frogs singing out into the night. He could also just make out the soft sound of waves breaking against the shore: the hiss of water over sand and shells and the quiet thump of waves on rocks. Though he couldn’t hear it, the other side of the harbor was still awake. Massive yachts that dwarfed the thieves’ boat mingled together, illuminating the night and the sea with powerful lights.</p>
<p>It was warm out, which was to be expected in the Caribbean. Somewhere onshore, Zenigata lay waiting. Probably, like Goemon, he was not sleeping but watching. For tonight, however, there was no chase. There was no heist. There was just Goemon and the sea.</p>
<p>
  <em>Flash Flash</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The lighthouse at the harbor’s entrance flicked its light around. Goemon timed his breathing to the light. </span>
  <span>Everything was so peaceful tonight, the kind of peace where one could forget their troubles and worries and just… breathe and listen.</span>
</p>
<p>When the sun came up, he would go back to being Ishikawa Goemon XIII, notorious thief and occasional assassin, wanted the world over. But for tonight, he was just a human marveling at the world around him, taking it in and being one with it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>